PBA on Viva-TV hits number one
October 11, 2012 The Kapinoy network IBC-13, the league’s television partner claims that the PBA Philippine Cup on AKTV last Sunday was no.1 on its timeslot. As a four-time a week with just one game to be held on Wednesdays and Fridays starting at 4:30-6:30pm and 7:15-9pm while the provincial games on Saturdays and also the two games to be held on Sundays at 3:30pm. Also, with Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link backing up the PBA on television ratings as well. Also, the PBA Top 5 Plays for the Week will shown during commercial breaks. On Wednesday, Friday and Sunday, the games will be at the Smart Araneta Coliseum and during the special location of SM Mall of Asia Arena and Cuneta Astrodome. On Saturdays, will be at the provincial location from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao in the Philippines. Ticket rates during Wednesday and Friday will be slashed to a little over half of their rates. Within on Sunday viewers should also tune in for the live musical performances. Last October 7, PBA Philippine Cup, is a new basketball fans on AKTV continues to IBC's major block-timers, for the first time become the No.1 on its timeslot as the companies which buys airtime from the network for their programs. The Kantar Media (Mega Manila Individuals) overnight ratings showed that with the basketball league, IBC won 30.8%, followed by ABS-CBN with 25.4% and GMA with 26.5%. IBC-13 continues to give sports fans more exciting action as well as its various genres from movies, cartoons, anime, drama series, reality, game shows, telenovelas, asianovelas and sports events is planning to strengthen its homegrown programming on Free TV and provides the Filipino viewers they will add to its strong roster of bringing world-class, quality, award-winning and top-rating shows on IBC-13 like Winx Club, Pop Pixie, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, The Weakest Link, PBA, Esperanza, 5 Girls and Daddy, Dear Heart, Donaire Flashback, DMZ-TV and NBA as well as anime favorites like Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin, imported telenovelas like Mar de Amor and María Isabel, a new top-rating Korean drama I Need Romance plus one such plan is a newest reality talent search program to be hosted by Viva's certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Ms. Anja Aguilar called Born to be a Star. Gathering the team players of just one game on Wednesday and Friday and provincial game on Saturday and with the two games on Sunday, the PBA 2013 Season last Sunday. The basketball league got a worldwide trending topic on social networking site, Twitter and Facebook. And the opening was perform from Viva stars. Besides showcasing veteran talents like James Yap, Arwind Santos, Gary David, LA Tenorio, and Mark Caguioa, heralded rookies from the 2012 PBA draft are set to make their respective debuts this new season. We know the other television stations have well-established programming boost in ratings. In the last television survey conducted by Kantar Media, league coveror IBC-13 garnered increased viewership percentage on PBA games in both its primetime slots. Primetime viewership of the games increased by 25 percent this conference compared to last season. The move to air provincial games on Saturdays also proved to be a wise decision on the part of IBC-13 as viewership also increased by 55 percent, or a significant rise of 3.6 percent from 2.3 percent. Mr. Rosario said the basketball league of the PBA Philippine Cup will premiere this Sunday 3pm, followed by the phenomenally game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano at 7:30pm, and the reality show Born to be a Star hosted by certified singing champion Anja Aguilar at 8:30pm. “We are ecstatic with the very strong rating of PBA Philippine Cup and this is indubitable proof that the PBA players, is and remains a large base of loyal followers. We are confident that PBA commissioner Chito Salud will also deliver strong ratings during weekdays and provide further lift to the ratings of our weekday shows with one game every Wednesday and Friday for the continuous support of throngs of fans and supporters all across the country and in different parts of the world all around ticket sales, franchise profits and TV ratings, thanks to Sports5 manager Chot Reyes along with many PBA talents and production people” In the same meeting, the board approved AKTV’ proposal to change the format of PBA playdates from three games a week to four. Starting this season, the PBA will hold a regular double-header Wednesday, riday and Sunday with out of town provincial on Saturday topped with guest performances from your favorite stars during halftime. Another source said one-game weekday matches may not sit well with PBA fans, even if these games feature crowd favorites, among like Barangay Ginebra Kings, Globalport Batang Pier, Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters, San Mig Coffee Mixers, Petron Blaze Boosters, San Miguel, Air21 Express, Rain or Shine Elasto Painters, Meralco Bolts, Alaska Aces and Barako Bull Energy Cola. With its impressive relaunch, 2012-13 PBA Philippine Cup completes a new trio of #1 shows on IBC-13′s Sunday lineup on IBC. In October, singing champion Anja Aguilar's Born to be a Star also became the #1 show on its timeslot during its first episode and has become such a huge hit that it set a trend in reality shows for the singing contest on rival networks. And IBC-13′s phenomenal game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano, has been consistently ranked the #1 show on its timeslot. Because of the success of its shows, in less than a year, the IBC-13 under the leadership of Eric Canoy is now the #1 network on Sunday primetime. The same Nielsen report showed that from 3:30pm-12:00mn last Sunday, IBC-13 got an audience share of 30.9% compared to ABS-CBN’s 28.1% and GMA’s 26.9%. “'IBC-13' has already begin winning weekends on IBC, especially Sundays with PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Star and Sunday Sinemaks. The addition of the PBA makes IBC-13 truly the network to watch. It's any programmers dream to have Anja Aguila and Drew Arellano in one network and on one night. And yet, despite having such big name hosts, the great thing about our Sunday lineup is that the four shows are also focused on the audience, the shows all shine the spotlight on the people.” The PBA 2013 Season airs at 4:30-6:30pm ands 7:15-9pm every Wednesday and Friday, 4pm on provincial Saturday and 3pm on two double-header Sunday on AKTV on IBC-13.